Omega
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John siempre había creído que estaba roto, que algo de él se había perdido desde que lo hirieron en Afganistán… pero otra vez, Sherlock le hará ver, que sigue tan entero como siempre. (Omegaverso)


Omega.

**Resumen: **John siempre había creído que estaba roto, que algo de él se había perdido desde que lo hirieron en Afganistán… pero otra vez, Sherlock le hará ver, que sigue tan entero como siempre.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Drama-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: **Omegaverso.

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **8.065.

**Notas: **No me acuerdo como es que nació esta idea, pero conociéndome seguramente lo hizo mientras trataba de dormirme, (Sufro de insomnio).Desde ya disculpen mis locuras.

**Fecha: **24/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Omega.**

Sherlock no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía no tan lejos de él, estaba más que fascinado con la magnífica escena criminal que se le había presentado. Incluso si tenía que soportar las estupideces de Anderson, y la odiosa presencia de Donovan.

John se había quedado al margen del lugar, si Sherlock llegaba a necesitar su experiencia médica lo llamaría; mientras tanto permanecería del otro lado de la cinta policial, junto a Lestrade.

Llevaba relativamente muy poco de conocer al Inspector, pero podía decirse que era una persona, buena y muy amable, y ciertamente era más que especial para poder soportar el temperamento y carácter de un hombre como Sherlock Holmes.

—En verdad pensé que tardarías muy poco en salir de ese departamento… —Comentó Lestrade cruzado de brazos a un lado del doctor, lo que le gano una mirada seria de parte del rubio. —Bueno, quiero decir… nunca supe si antes habías compartido departamento con alguien más. Pero no debe de ser nada fácil de llevar adelante, estar con Sherlock, quiero decir.

—No veo porque piensas eso… Bueno, no debe ser la persona más fácil con la que se pueda convivir, pero hay ciertas cosas… Sherlock simplemente lo hace fácil.

Tal vez, lo que ayudaba a John era el hecho de que lo que parecía molestar a la mitad restante de la población de Londres, a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sherlock podía leerlo, por completo, una y otra vez, que eso no le importaba… si bien la falta de tacto luego de que el detective averiguaba lo que estaba mal con su compañero, o lo que le había pasado en el día para que su humor estuviera a un palmo de pasar de ser manejable a insoportable, era algo que si le molestaba; le alegraba no tener que poner en palabras lo que muchas veces no podía, para que el detective lo supiera, y si era necesario le diera un poco de espacio… o lo sacara una rato a recorrer Londres, detrás de algún criminal, para hacerlo sentir mejor. Era lo bueno de su sociedad.

Su relación era… bueno, era más que ideal en ese sentido.

Y John sabia llevar las peculiaridades de Sherlock a la perfección, como para acabar de balancear equitativamente esa delicada balanza de su amistad.

—Bueno, es que me imagino que en tu condición… —De golpe, Lestrade estaba más rojo que un cangrejo, e intentar carraspear para aclarar su garganta no le sirvió en nada para disipar su incomodidad. —Digo… no siempre un Omega sin unir vive bajo el mismo techo que un Alfa en las mismas condiciones.

—¿Un O-omega? —La voz de John no fue más que una exhalación difícil a través de sus labios casi apretados. No era que alguna vez hubiera querido ocultar su natural biología, pero…

—Bueno, es obvio por qué no estás allí hoy. —Greg señalo la escena, como si estuviese claro porque no estaba detrás de la espalda del detective. —Y no lo hubiera pensado antes pero… tu aroma es más intenso de lo que nunca fue. Es obvio que estas cerca de tu ciclo de…

—¡Oh, por Dios! —La exclamación del rubio fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de aquellos oficiales que estaban más lejos de ellos. Y por supuesto que también la atención de su brillante compañero.

Sherlock no tardo el tiempo en fruncir sus cejas cuando encontró la escena en la lejanía, viendo como solo él podía aquellos detalles… deduciendo y tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando aun sin oír las palabras de su doctor.

—¿No estás bajo supresores?… No es sano que estés afuera en tu condición.

—No… No, desde que volví de Afganistán no he tenido un solo celo. —John se removió incomodo por unos instantes. —¿Cómo puede ser que no lo haya notado antes, debo salir de aquí…

—Oh, no puedes ir solo… puede ponerse peor de camino a casa. Déjame llevarte, no hay nada mejor que un Beta para este asunto. —Greg tiró de su brazo hacia su auto, instándolo a caminar.

Pero John, o más bien sus ojos, se quedaron colgados de la escena por más de un segundo antes de que lo acabara de arrastrar, sin encontrar a su compañero en aquel lugar.

—No creo que sea para tanto aun Greg, seguro tengo un margen de algunas horas todavía… No tienes por qué dejar tu trabajo, puedo irme solo.

—No me arriesgare…

—Entonces esperare a Sherlock, él me llevara a casa. —John sentenció logrando que el inspector soltara su brazo, no sin que lo viera con cara de horror por lo que acababa de decir.

—Creo que eso no es lo más lógico en tu situación. Sherlock es un alfa… no importa que sea él, no se podrá controlar cuando tu olor lo incite a reclamarte. No. —Greg se oía seguro, y negó rotundamente ante la insistencia del doctor. —Además, ni siquiera se dará cuanta de que no hemos ido… así que es lo más seguro para ti. No le hará mal dormir unos días en un hotel.

—No veo la razón por la que deba dejar mi propio departamento, Lestrade. ¿Quieres dármela tú?

El inspector no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo al oír la voz del detective, suavemente modulada, para que suene exactamente de esa manera, grave.

—Sherlock, será mejor que te quedes ahí… y no es una sugerencia.

—Oh. ¿Acaso es una orden? ¿Tú crees que puedes darme una orden Lestrade? ¡No soy como Donovan o Anderson, o cualquiera de tus estúpidos asistentes!… —Sherlock chasqueo su lengua en disgusto. Había dejado su investigación a la mitad por el hecho de ver a Inspector jalar a John lejos de la escena, obviamente por que algo no estaba bien. —¿Qué sucede con John?

—Nada que tenga que obligarte a acercarte a él… puedes volver a deducir el cadáver. Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras.

—¿John?… John, Lestrade está siendo obtuso… ¿Quieres decirme tu es lo que está pasando?

El detective luchó por ver la figura de su compañero detrás del inspector, pero el cuerpo del DI le impedía cualquier acercamiento, así como cualquier atisbo de John.

Y allí fue que lo sintió por primera vez, el aroma dulce y embriagador de lo que debía ser John. Su compañero de piso, su colega y amigo, su doctor.

—Inicio su ciclo… —No fue una pregunta, pero Lestrade le respondió rápidamente que si, y que por esa razón debía alejarse de él.

—Lo llevare a casa, así que consigue donde estar por tu cuenta, Sherlock.

—No lo llevaras a ningún lado, y no voy a dejarlo, Lestrade.

—Y si tú crees que te dejare acercarte a él, estas soñando, Sherlock Holmes. No voy a dejar a un Omega al cuidado de un Alfa sin unión…

John ya estaba ajeno a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo entre los dos hombres. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Greg, su cuerpo parecía conspirar en su contra, al juzgar por la manera tan acelerada que estaba entrado en celo. Lentamente paso de simplemente apoyarse sobre el auto de Lestrade a buscar la comodidad y refugio de su interior, sintiendo muy a su pesar como la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros comenzaban a humedecerse. Cerró la puerta cuando oyó que Greg le negaba a Sherlock el acercarse a él… y no tenía fuerzas para explicarle al Inspector que se estaba equivocando.

—¿Acaso crees que sería capaz de dañar a John? —Sherlock sonó herido… profundamente herido.

Y su pregunta dejó realmente fuera de base al Inspector, que no tardo en recuperar el aplomo, volviéndole a impedir un paso más hacia adelante al detective.

—El caso no es que le hagas daño… pero ambos sabemos que John en una situación como esta no podrá elegir… es su bilogía, no su raciocinio.

—Créeme que eso lo sé, Lestrade. Ahora si me haces el favor… tengo que llevar a John…

—No lo llevaras a ninguna parte, y si no te alejas de Baker Street, te encerrare hasta que John acaba con su celo en paz.

El doctor gimió a sus espaldas, lo suficientemente audible como para que ambos prestaran atención.

—¡Maldición! Mientras seguimos discutiendo John entra cada vez más a la recta final, Lestrade… debo llevarlo.

—¡Estás loco! No importa lo que creas… no podrás controlarte.

—Como siempre, Lestrade, haces un pobre trabajo detectivesco… esto no tiene nada con controlarse. —Un nuevo gemido los detuvo a ambos de seguir discutiendo. —Dame las llaves.

—Están dentro del auto… —Murmuró el DI, una vez que estuvo seguro de no tenerlas en los bolsillos. —Y las puertas están cerradas. John debo llevarte a casa.

Greg no tardo en agacharse contra una de las ventanillas, tratando de no sobresaltar al doctor que se retorcía sobre el asiento del acompañante de su auto.

—John ábreme la puerta, necesito llevarte a un lugar seguro. Baker Street no lo es… confía en mí. —Sherlock también hizo lo mismo, pegándose al vidrio a un lado de John, y hacerlo entrar en razón, su doctor no era como Lestrade, el si tenía olfato.

—Sherlock… duele.

—Claro que duele, llevas tiempo sin pasar por un celo. Confía en mi… sé que tu confías en mi. —Sherlock sonrió ante el movimiento afirmativo en la cabeza rubia pegada al vidrio, mas sabiendo de que Lestrade no podía creer lo que para él era una pésima decisión del Omega. —Esto no va a ser sencillo… —Comentó el detective dando la vuelta al auto, hasta el lado donde estaba Lestrade, ya con su teléfono pegado a una oreja. —Mycroft, necesito un lugar seguro y todo lo que John pueda necesitar para pasar su celo… Sí, claro… en unos minutos estaremos allí. ¡Claro que no lo voy a dejar!

El DI quedó en silencio al oír el nombre del hermano mayor de los Holmes, como si ahora Sherlock tuviera más garantías a la hora de cumplir con lo que prometía.

Una señal le basto para que John destrabara la puerta desde dentro, y Sherlock se dejara deslizar hasta sentarse detrás del volante del auto del inspector.

—Puedes buscar tu auto en New Kent Road, dentro de una media hora.

Greg apenas pudo quitar su mano justo a tiempo para que sus dedos no quedaran atrapados por la puerta, cuando el detective consultor estaba ya en camino, atravesando autos policiales y ambulancias.

—¿Por qué el Freak se llevo su auto, señor? —Donovan no tardo en estar a su lado, hambrienta de curiosidad que necesitaba ser saciada. Había visto todo desde lejos, pero como Beta que era no había podido oler nada hasta no llegar donde había estado el doctor Watson segundos antes.

—Tienes trabajo que hacer, Donovan. Quiero muestras y todo lo que sirva en la investigación en los laboratorios. Y el cuerpo en la morgue antes de una hora.

La sentencia fue directa, y cada oficial que estaba cerca de Lestrade asintió a la orden.

Con pesar, y sin saberse la sabrosa noticia, aunque podía imaginársela completamente, Donovan también asintió a la orden dada por el DI, volviendo a su trabajo.

**2**

Sherlock condujo con prisa pero sin perder de vista el camino. Solo que los constantes movimientos de John a un costado suyo siempre acababan por llamar su atención, haciéndole girar el rostro aun a contra gusto.

—No te preocupes, John. Ya casi llegamos. —Aseguro, presionando una de las rodillas del doctor, para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

—No me había sentido tan mal en mi vida… —John contestó apenas pudiendo esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

—No estoy tan seguro… si no recuerdas bien, tienes una herida de bala en el hombro.

—Oh… créeme, prefiero que me disparen. ¿Quieres dispararme, Sherlock? Absolutamente nada será peor que esto.

—Es solo la primera ola, pasara cuando tu cuerpo acabe de llenarse de hormonas…

—Oh, gracias, has hecho de mi vida algo maravilloso con esa información. No es más sencillo por solo saberlo, Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió cuando al fin llego al lugar señalado. Las luces del lugar estaban encendidas aunque no había nadie cerca de allí. El detective se cercioro que eso fuera cierto antes de bajar a John, ayudándole en la tarea.

—Aquí estarás a salvo. Nadie puede llegar, no tienes porque preocuparte…

—Yo creí… en verdad creí… No esperaba que sucediera esto. Lo siento Sherlock, arruine tu investigación.

—Creo que puedo sobrevivir a ello, además, no era más que un 4… con suerte. —El detective logro abrir la puerta con una sola de sus manos, mientras sostenía a su compañero.

—¿Fácil?

—Tan fácil que hasta Anderson puede descubrir al asesino con al menos una semana de trabajo… —Sherlock sonrió, atravesando por fin la puerta, la cual dejó que simplemente se cerrara detrás de ellos por su mismo peso.

—Sí pero a ti te hubiera costado menos de una hora… y si me dijeras un mes, lo creería mas de Anderson.

—Si tienes razón, Donovan en dos semanas, y Anderson en cuatro… ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó llevando el cuerpo del doctor hacia la cama. —Comienza a quitarte la ropa, preparare el baño, te hará más llevadera la espera…

—No Sherlock, no puedes quedarte aquí, sería muy peligroso.

—John, yo no…

—Lo sé, idiota, crees que te hubiera dejado acercarte si no lo supiera… pero no lo digo por eso. —John negó con firmeza, aunque en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. —Ya me había dado cuenta de ello… aunque no había razón para sacarlo a relucir.

—Entonces sabrás, que luego de más de medio año de vivir contigo, lo más probable es que mi celo ya este sincronizándose a tus feromonas… Aun bajo los supresores. No sirve de nada que me vaya ahora… y me necesitas aquí.

El rubio asintió, sumiso y eternamente agradecido. Sabía que había encontrado a un compañero extraordinario, cuando conoció a Sherlock por primera vez… pero el detective hasta ahora no había dejado de sorprenderlo. Mas después de todo lo que decían conocer también al hombre le habían dicho cosas que en verdad John no podía creer ciertas, de ninguna manera.

—Gracias, Sherlock.

—Doctor Watson, diga que sé que son sus hormonas hablando… o pensaría que ciertamente no es usted.

John tuvo que reír, muy a su pesar y a los dolores abdominales que esa acción traería a su cuerpo por demás rígido.

Sherlock lo ayudo con su ropa, lo cual se sintió como un gran alivio… los espasmos abdominales jamás se habían sentido tan fuertes desde que tenía uso de razón.

—Sé que suena raro… Sherlock Holmes cuidando de alguien más que no sea su propio trasero. Los periódicos de toda Gran Bretaña pedirían esa información para una primera plana.

—Si… pero a ellos no les importa como a mi Sherlock, créeme.

La sonrisa risueña se perdió entre los labios del detective cuando, John hablo en serio. Y eso era raro, que alguien creyera que él era capaz de preocuparse por otro ser humano… no siempre había una persona así.

—Ahora al baño, trata de relajarte.

El rubio asintió, dejándose meter en la bañera. Por lo que Sherlock lo dejó solo en el baño. Buscó en su olvidado abrigo su teléfono, encontrando varios mensajes de su hermano en la pantalla.

«Sal de allí ahora, Sherlock… veré que John sea cuidado. -MH»

«Esto es serio, Sherlock… sal de allí en estos momentos. No me obligues a ir por ti. -MH»

Ciertamente ese mensaje le había arrancado una sonrisa… Como si Mycroft fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso. Para ello siquiera tendría que al menos levantarse de su sillón del Club Diógenes, y trasladar su trasero hasta allí… así que era casi imposible.

«Tendré toda la seguridad que poseo en torno al doctor, pero tu sal del edificio. -MH»

Al parecer Mycroft tenía ganas de insistir, y era obvio que vigilaba los exteriores con la red de cámaras. Pero salir de allí no era una opción para él, al menos no ahora.

«Tarde… estoy entrado en celo también, Mycroft será mejor que alejes a todos de aquí, y nos dejes en paz por unos días. -SH»

«Esa no es una excusa, Sherlock, y lo sabes. Tu ciclo se está iniciando por la cercanía del doctor, si sales todo estará normal… ¡Sal ahora!. -MH»

«No voy a salir, y esa es mi última palabra. Consigue ropa para cuando salgamos de aquí. -SH»

«Oh… Lo olvidaba. El auto de Lestrade está estacionado fuera, seguro vendrá a recogerlo. -SH»

Sherlock acabó de escribir y envió el mensaje antes de apagar el teléfono. Oyó el movimiento de John en el baño y con suavidad comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa.

Los ojos azules pronto estuvieron frente a él, observando el movimiento lento de los dedos largos. John no pregunto nada, podía darse una idea de lo que se avecinaba, y en verdad no tenía ningún problema con ello.

Le sonrió a su compañero mientras se acomodaba en la cama, las sabanas estaban frescas y ese era un alivio pasajero para su acalorado cuerpo.

—Solo me daré una ducha rápida, estaré de vuelta en un segundo… —Sherlock dejó caer la ultima prenda de su cuerpo. Jamás había sentido pudor alguno, no veía por qué… después de todo, solo era un cuerpo. Músculos y piel, sangre y huesos.

John tampoco parecía molestarse ante la desnudez del detective en esos momentos, ya que varias veces le había reclamado esa manía que parecía estar tan arraigada en su compañero, estando ambos solos en la sala de su departamento. Sherlock casi podía decir que John se sentía más que incomodo la primera vez que salió de su cuarto solo vistiendo una amplia sábana blanca. Claro que luego solo gruñía algo por lo bajo, mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras él se paseaba desnudo. Al menos hasta que la señora Hudson entraba y lo mandaba a su cuarto a vestirse, como si no tuviera más de cinco años de edad.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó acercándose a la cama, y corriendo el corto flequillo de la frente de John.

—No… Estaré mejor cuando se acabe.

—Estoy seguro de que si… trata de descansar algo, vuelvo enseguida.

John asintió dejándose caer en la comodidad de las almohadas. Sentía los fuertes espasmos en su vientre antes de que una nueva ola de humedad bañara sus muslos, y casi lo hiciera gemir con anhelo.

Se quitó la bata con algo de esfuerzo, pues sus dedos no parecían querer cooperar consigo mismo, en la tan simple tarea de desatar el lazo de aquella liviana prenda. Parte de que la misma ya estaba humedecida, y John simplemente la dejo caer a un lado de la cama cuando logro despojarse de ella; dejando que su cuerpo abarcara la mayor cantidad de sabana fresca que pudiera, automáticamente después.

En el baño, el agua seguía corriendo, y podía sentir el aroma de Sherlock comenzar a ser más fuerte que hacía unos pocos minutos atrás.

Se removió sobre la cama, inquieto, una y otra vez hasta que el toque húmedo en su espalda llamo su atención.

—Está yendo muy rápido. Pensé que tardaría más… O que no volvería a pasar otra vez por esto. —John gimió retorciéndose, para ver a Sherlock de frente.

—Ya lo dije, son los muchos años de supresores… además del estrés que obviamente desordeno tu ciclo luego del disparo. —El detective acaricio su rostro suavemente. —Pero no estás roto John, eres el hombre más entero que conozco.

—Bueno, ahora sé que a ti también te están gobernando las hormonas, Sherlock. —John rió entre dientes, antes de que el muslo izquierdo del detective empujara su cuerpo con cuidado, pidiéndole un lugar para ocupar en la cama. —Pero estoy más que agradecido de que estés aquí, en verdad.

—No estaría en ningún otro lado, John. —Las piernas de Sherlock se estiraron en la cama, acariciando las pantorrillas de John en su trayecto. —No estaría en ningún otro lado, en estos momentos.

—¿Conmigo?

—Solo contigo, si… —Sherlock se acomodo en el lecho, rodeando el cuerpo de John con sus brazos. Para atraerlo más hacia sí. Aclaro su garganta, antes de volver a hablar. —Tarde más de lo previsto en darme cuenta lo que eras… incluso había comenzado a hacerme a la idea de que me estaba atrayendo un maldito Alfa. ¡Imperdonable!

—¡Oh!… Bueno, no sería la primera vez que no aciertas a la primera… eres inteligente, no infalible. —John le ofreció una sonrisa que Sherlock no dudó en regresar. —¿Eso significa que si no hubiera sido un Omega?…

—Bueno… digamos que, esto obviamente no estaría pasando, claro está… pero aun asi seguiría contigo.

John asintió, relajándose bajo las leves caricias que los dedos largos daban a su hombro. Su cuerpo ya se sentía lo suficientemente caliente, y el contacto con la piel de Sherlock parecía hervir en realidad. No estaba muy lejos de conseguir un celo en plenitud… y en la compañía, ni más ni menos que del mismísimo Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

El detective giró hacia él, era una suerte tener la misma biología que su compañero, sentía el aroma de John reconociendo cada cambio, por más sutil que fuera, pero no perdía su mente como un Alfa ante las feromonas destiladas; aunque cuando diera inicio su propio 'micro-celo'… bueno, quizás las cosas se pondrían un poco más difíciles también para él.

—Eventualmente hubiera dejado mis supresores si… aunque hubiera querido que habláramos antes de eso, ya sabes… aceptar que somos el uno para el otro y todas esa cosas que a la gente normal y aburrida la suele quitar el sueño.

John no pudo evitar reír ante aquello.

—Oh, eso significa que a ti no te quito el sueño pensar en que tan 'uno para el otro' seriamos… ¡Genial!.

Las piernas de Sherlock se movieron cuando la mano de John estuvo sobre su abdomen, a pesar de estar tan pegado a él, no había esperado ese movimiento, por lo que tal lo tomo completamente por sorpresa.

—Claro que no. Es obvio que lo somos… una vez que ambos nos diéramos cuenta de que somos más parecidos de lo que en verdad queremos reconocer.

—Vaya… que adulador resultaste ser con un poco de calor en tu cuerpo. Yo parecido a ti… —Una mueca surco los labios del doctor, buscando mas contacto físico con su compañero. —Lo único que tengo en mente ahora, Sherlock… es que bastante malo es para una cama el calor de un solo Omega. —John le dedico una sonrisa torcida al detective, removiéndose un poco sobre el objeto de su observación. —Esta tendrá a dos al mismo tiempo… Horrible, ¿no?

Ambos rieron por un momento, John olvidado de su dolor e incomodidad… Sherlock simplemente disfrutando que no parecían estar sintiéndose mal al estar ambos en esa situación.

John era demasiado para él… tanto que aun no sabía lo que había hecho para que aquel hombre ahora estuviese a su lado.

**3**

Cuando Greg Lestrade llegó al lugar nombrado por Sherlock, encontró al mayor de los hermanos tranquilamente apoyado contra un lujoso auto negro. No que ello fuera de extrañarse, Mycroft Holmes siempre era trasportado en alguno de esos caros vehículos.

—Buenas noches Inspector… En verdad lamento mucho los problemas que esta situación tan especial le pudieran haber acarreado. —El hombre de la reina, le sonrió de lado, antes de pararse erguido, apenas apoyado en el mango de su paraguas. —Espero que todo esto no lo haya retrasado en su trabajo.

—No más de lo normal… Entendiendo que cada vez que Sherlock pisa una escena de crimen, él y todos los que trabajan para mi, complotan en mi contra.

Mycroft sonrió apenas elevando sus ojos.

—Sí, mi hermano tiene facilidad para lograr eso…

—Ey, que yo no estoy diciendo que sea él el precursor. Ya sabe… Sherlock solía ser un dolor particularmente agudo en el trasero, pero eso era _A. J_…

—¿_A. J_? —Preguntó Mycroft con una de sus elegantes cejas enarcadas, aunque sus comisuras temblaban imperceptiblemente para el inspector, señal de que sabía exactamente de lo que Lestrade estaba hablando.

—Sí, '_Antes de John_'… A. J. Hay un antes y un después del doctor Watson. Y eso se nota… Pero también es verdad que muchos de los que trabajan para el departamento son en su mayoría unos imbéciles. —Greg por un segundo se sintió mal de estar hablando de esa manera de su personal. Pero era obvio que el carácter de Sherlock impedía que los demás vieran todo lo que él había comenzado a ver en esos años de conocerlo. —Y no comprenden los cambien en él…

—Bueno, ahora si entiendo porque mi hermano lo aprecia tanto Inspector.

Greg quedó por unos instantes en silencio, casi en shock, hubiera sido preciso decir, según el punto de vista de Mycroft.

—¿Él-… él dijo que me apreciaba? ¿Lo dijo?

—Bueno Inspector, tanto como que esas mismas palabras salieran de sus labios, no… pero como usted podrá imaginarse, conozco a mi hermano casi a la perfección. Por ello sé cuando alguien es de confianza para él. —El mayor de los Holmes observó el edificio apenas lejos de donde estaban, sabiendo que había muy pocas personas en las que su hermano confiaba. Y lamentablemente, ninguna de ellas era él mismo. —Creo que ustedes vieron mucho potencial en el otro cuando se conocieron.

—Vaya… simplemente no sé qué decir.

Y él que había creído que alguien tan frio como Sherlock, frio y distante… ¿Qué clase de lotería cósmica había ganado para tener tan grande privilegio?.

—¿Fuma Inspector?

—Oh, no… he dejado de hacerlo. Gracias de todas formas.

Mycroft asintió antes de sacar una cara cigarrera y extraer dos finos cigarrillos importados de ella.

—Yo también, créame… pero hay veces que es bueno un poco de humo.

Lestrade tomó el cigarrillo ofrecido y hasta acepto que fueran el mismo Holmes quien acercara el fuego hacia él para encenderlo, antes de aspirar una gran bocanada de humo lacre directamente a sus pulmones.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, apenas con un poco de incomodidad mal disimulada de parte del DI, pero ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a romperlo hasta que casi acabaron con sus respectivos cigarros.

Greg no tenía intenciones de preguntar tampoco. O sea, la vida privada de Sherlock era justamente eso, pero…

—Usted está en confianza, y mientras su pregunta no sea demasiado indiscreta, podre darle una respuesta sincera a lo que lo mantiene intrigado, Inspector. —Tal vez, ocultarle algo a un Holmes era mucho pedir de su parte.

—Oh, no… yo no… —Lestrade se dejó suspirar, arrojando la colilla de su cigarrillo al suelo antes de pisar la pequeña braza con la punta de su zapato. —Bueno, no es que esté interesado en… Solo que, bueno… ¿Sherlock?

—Mi hermano siempre entendió que su biología podía ser un predicamento a la hora de abrirse paso en ese trabajo que él tanto se había propuesto inventar… Pero no siempre fue por sentirse menos. —Mycroft suspiró, ¿Cuántas cosas habían pasado desde la primera presentación de Sherlock? Ya casi no podía recordarlo. —Su carácter no es el típico esperable en un Omega… por lo que nadie asume que él lo sea, así y el olor de su cuerpo no sea cien por ciento natural.

—Bueno, siempre había asumido que Sherlock era lo suficientemente petulante para ser todo un Alfa por naturaleza. Y ser un Beta no me ayuda mucho en eso de los aromas.

—Bien, si… Ser Beta no parece tan malo, cuando vez por todo lo que pasa un Omega antes de estar con un Alfa que en verdad esté dispuesto a protegerlo. —Eso era algo por lo que Mycroft estuvo mucho tiempo agradecido, en ser un simple Beta. —Ahora, si mis observaciones no están del todo mal apuntadas, tenemos un caso parecido con nuestro querido doctor… después de todo, no muchos Omegas están enlistado en la milicia, mucho menos van a una guerra.

—Pero John es…

—Así es, John es un doctor. Su necesidad de proteger es prácticamente un estandarte Alfa, muy fácil de confundir a la hora de pensar en él también. Además que él es un 'peleador' alguien que esta obviamente aclimatado a la violencia, es difícil pensar que su género no sea otro al que uno en verdad espera.

Lestrade asintió, negando automáticamente el segundo cigarrillo que Mycroft ofrecía hacia él, lo cual no impidió que el político presionara el cilindro entre sus labios antes de seguir hablando.

—Sé que John estuvo realmente muy mal de salud antes de poder volver a Londres… quizás creyó que la pérdida de su celo era poco comparado a la idea de casi haber muerto en Afganistán.

—Estoy más que seguro que sí. —Greg aceptó, apenas había comenzado a fomentar una relación amistosa con el doctor, ya que este no evitaba a los de Scotland Yard como Sherlock. Pero en verdad él no había hablado más que de las cosas reciente, de su sociedad con el detective, e incluso de algunos casos difíciles en los que habían estado trabajando los tres juntos.

—Pero bueno, creo que usted está más que dispuesto a retornar a su hogar y descansar. Sherlock me dijo que tomo su auto… —Mycroft extendió manojo de llaves hacia el Inspector.

—Pero estas no son mis llaves, señor Holmes.

—Oh, por favor, llámeme Mycroft… y créame que lo sé. Lamentablemente no puedo hacerle entrega de su auto en las condiciones actuales… creo que usted comprenderá a lo que me refiero. —Greg frunció sus cejas antes de entender y asentir, no sin creer que su rostro estaba muy caliente. —No se preocupe por nada, este hermoso vehículo le servirá tanto como el suyo. Y una vez más le agradezco su ayuda.

—Oh, no… no tiene por qué… Mycroft. En verdad. Y gracias por, bueno… el auto. No era necesario de todas formas, digo…

—Sé que hablar de esto solo le traerá incomodidad… ¿Puedo llamarlo Gregory, no?

—En verdad… solamente Greg, por favor. Jamás me gusto el 'Gregory', muchos traumas que tienen que ver con mi madre, realmente feo.

Mycroft asintió con una sonrisa, mientras abría una de las puertas del auto.

—Bueno, muchas gracias. Y como iba diciéndole… y a pesar de causare incomodidad, y hasta un poco de bochorno, al hacerse una imagen mental de todo esto. Los asientos de su auto no estaban en muy buen estado luego del corto viaje…

¿Asientos? ¿En plural? Mycroft había hablado en plural…

—Bueno, a pesar de los constantes supresores en el sistema de Sherlock, no impidió que el celo de John generara en él una respuesta obvia… que a pesar de saber a lo que se estaba exponiendo, mi hermano decidió no dejar a John en ese difícil momento.

—Oh… si, ahora lo entiendo. Y no hay problema… digo, hablo por el auto.

—Que tenga una buena noche, Inspector.

Mycroft deseó con una sonrisa, pero Greg no puso el auto en movimiento a pesar de la mirada insistente del Holmes mayor.

—¿Usted… tu vas a quedarte? O… ¿Puedo llevarte a algún lado?

El hombre de la reina no tardo en ver hacia el edificio detrás de él, no había más por hacer en esos momentos, y de nada le servía que se quedase allí. Rodeo el auto, para tomar asiento a un lado del Inspector.

—Es usted muy amable en verdad. —Mycroft agradeció. —Y el Club Diógenes no esta tan lejos de aquí… no le tomara mucho tiempo. Gracias.

Greg asintió, mientras parecía relajarse sobre el cómodo asiento del auto. Mycroft le dio la dirección y en un momento ambos salían para el lugar donde el mayor de los Holmes más tiempo pasaba.

Aun desde allí, podía tener un ojo puesto en Sherlock y su doctor, así que no había ningún problema.

**4**

John despertó a tercer día sintiéndose normal una vez más. Y esa normalidad traía a Sherlock acurrucado contra sí, con sus largas piernas enredadas con las suyas, con el sudor de ambos cuerpos mezclándose, junto a sus otros fluidos.

—¿Sherlock?… —Llamó con suavidad, pues el detective parecía estar profundamente dormido. Pero era imposible desoír a la parte profesional de su cerebro, y como doctor que era debía estar seguro de una cosa. —Sher-… Solo quiero saber que todo está bien.

—Todo está bien, John… déjame dormir.

John sonrió, dejando que Sherlock se acomodara mejor sobre su pecho. Acaricio la cabeza rizaba mientras sentía el cálido aliento humedecer su torso. No era molesto, ni incomodo, y jamás pensó en que su primer celo después de la baja en el ejercito seria así de satisfactorio.

Bueno, no había sido ni por lejos algo como lo que él hubiera planeado, en una situación completamente normal, con su ciclo restablecido; pero no era como si pudiera quejarse de algo.

Tal vez, este haya sido el mejor de sus calores, desde su presentación.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar, es molesto.

—No puedo hacerlo, Sherlock… simplemente no puedo. —Los dedos del doctor corrieron por sobre el hombro derecho del detective, presionando el musculo fibroso del brazo. Estaba allí, con él. Eso no era un sueño, ni él estaba alucinando cegado por las hormonas de su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera se sentía molesto, ni sucio, como tantas veces llego a sentirse luego de los pocos celos que tuvo que afrontar antes de obtener sus amados supresores obligatorios.

—No tienes nada en que pensar, John. Nada en verdad…

—No es que esté pensando en algo específicamente, Sherlock. —John intentó buscar el contacto de los ojos claros, pero la cara de su compañero estaba oculta para él, en esos momentos. —De todos modos, no hay nada malo que yo pueda pensar de todo esto… Gracias.

Sonrió al sentir como el otro cuerpo sobre el suyo se removió. Para ser alguien que estaba acostumbrado a ser terriblemente directo, crudo y que decía las cosas sin filtro alguno, Sherlock podía parecer muy crio cuando uno devolvía ese tipo de gentilezas hacia su persona.

—Lo digo en serio. Me alegra que te hayas quedado… me sentí muy seguro a tu lado.

—Bien, creo que aun sus hormonas no se han normalizado doctor Watson… ¿Otra ronda?

Sherlock se irguió apenas apoyado en uno de sus codos, a pesar de que su rostro estaba serio luego de formular su pregunta, sus ojos brillaban de manera intensa. John sonrió en un principio, bastante confundido, tal vez Sherlock solo estaba bromeando… ¿No?

—Ya no hay más hormonas, Sherlock… en verdad soy así de cursi. —Murmuró, intentando averiguar a donde estaba yendo su compañero. —A veces…

—Eso significa, ¿que no quieres otra ronda?

Los labios del detective apenas hicieron una débil mueca de sonrisa, tan débil que nadie más que John podría haberla notado. No era timidez, no después de lo que ya habían vivido esos tres días, era solo que… Tal vez estaba tratando de asegurarse de algo.

—No hay ningún apuro para irnos, ¿Verdad?

—No, y en verdad no me importa mantener a Mycroft esperando un poco más de la cuenta. —Sherlock sonrió de lado, y John creyó que lo mejor era no preguntar.

En cambio, se irguió en medio de la cama, tal vez un poco nervioso… aunque no sabía porque. Sherlock pareció notarlo mejor, y quizás pensó que conocía la razón mejor que su propio compañero.

—¿Piensas en lo mal que se verá esto, no es así?

—¿A qué te refieres? —El rubio permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, aunque el cuerpo por debajo suyo seguía buscando una posición más cómoda para adoptar.

—A esto… dos omegas juntos. No es bien visto, es aun peor que dos alfas juntos.

John parpadeó incrédulo de lo que estaba oyendo, por una milésima de segundo al menos, antes de sonreír con un ligero movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

—¿Eso impediría que alguno de nosotros siguiera adelante? —John lo observo, y parecía que ya sin el aire lleno de hormonas, el cerebro de Sherlock estaba una vez más, muy lejos del suyo. —No puedo creer que te importe lo que lleguen a creer los demás, Sherlock.

—No lo hago…

—¿Y temes que yo si lo haga? —John bufó, pero no tenía razón para reprocharle a su compañero ese momento de vacilación, después de todo, él no había sido precisamente muy abierto de mente al hablar de sus preferencias… y Sherlock tampoco. Y tal vez por eso, era porque aun después de todo lo pasado seguían las dudas.

—Estarías en todo tu derecho… conmigo jamás tendrás una familia.

John meneó su cabeza una vez más. Era increíble, luego de todo… Luego de jugarse por él, dejando ver su verdadero género… ¿Sherlock en verdad pensaba que podría dejarlo?

—De todas maneras, jamás pensé en tener una… si con 'familia' te refieres a la posibilidad de tener hijos.

Eso era verdad. Sus relaciones esporádicas con betas no hubieran podido darle hijos, y la idea de unirse a un alfa siempre había estado fuera de consideración. Podían tener problemas, claro que sí, pero seguiría siendo una regla normal en su día a día… nada que sobresaliera de lo cotidiano.

—Mi idea de familia es encontrar a la persona justa para mi… me basta con eso, créeme. Y no es una cosa que de lo que muchos puedan alardear… y tú has estado allí para mi… ¿Qué he hecho yo para que estés simplemente?

—Definitivamente doctor Watson… está necesitando otra ronda de buen sexo.

Los labios del rubio se extendieron. Quizás jamás habría entre ellos una conversación completamente directa, o simplemente donde las cosas no se quedaran a mitad de camino…

—Parece que sabe mucho del buen sexo, Detective… ¿Está dispuesto a enseñarme?.

—Creí que las cosas se darían al revés, después de todo lo que ya había demostrado…

John no evito romper en carcajadas ante la mueca de su compañero, tal vez debido a la exigencia que tuvo en esos tres días, de su parte.

—Entonces lo único que quiere el detective es no tener que moverse o hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo esta vez… creo que puedo darle lo que necesita.

Sherlock se estremeció cuando John pareció tomar el poder completo de su cuerpo. Nadie jamás había tenido tal poder, nadie que lo hiciera sentir tan seguro al mismo tiempo en que se sentía tan vulnerable a la vez.

—Solo debes relajarte… —La sonrisa en los labios del doctor solo sirvió para haberlo reír, pero no podía negar que estaba relajado por ello.

Era sumamente diferente, sus experiencias sexuales se resumían en completamente nulas… dentro o fuera de un celo. Y si bien la teoría le había ayudado a cuidar de John, debía dar gracias a la explosión hormonal en ambos cuerpos por la ayuda extra.

Ahora estaría plenamente en control de lo que sentiría, y todo eso se debería a John… a su compañero y amigo. A quien lo había escogido a pesar de todo…

No podía decir que no se sentía algo de peso sobre sus hombros en esos momentos, a pesar de todo.

**5**

John comenzó a abrochar su camisa, luego de estar bañado y ya si fuera de la cama; sin perder detalle de cada movimiento de Sherlock a su lado, vistiéndose también, sin demasiado apuro, al parecer.

—Tuve un compañero muy comprensible en la universidad. Paso uno o dos celos conmigo… —El rubio sintió la mirada curiosa de Sherlock sobre si, y repentinamente sintió vergüenza de lo que estaba contando. —Bueno, él por ser un beta, no tenía la resistencia que tendría un alfa en todos los días de mi ciclo… pero no tenia problema de utilizar algunos de mis juguetes cuando físicamente no podía responder.

Sherlock le sonrió, él nunca había visto la cara de su compañero tan roja en el largo tiempo que se conocían. Después de todo lo que habían compartido en tan pocos días, John aun creía que podía darse el lujo de tener pudor delante de él.

—¿Alguna vez compartiste tu calor con alguien? —Arremetió el doctor, cuando domino el bochorno inicial, que dio demasiado calor a su rostro.

—Alfa… —Fue lo único que Sherlock murmuró, dejando a John con la idea de que no hablaría más del tema. —Fue la gran idea de mi madre, para mi primer celo… yo tenía 16 años cuando me presente.

—¿Tu madre te obligo a estar con un alfa en tu primer celo?

—No ciertamente, mi madre estaba segura de que yo podría hacerme cargo lo bastante bien de un solo alfa, a pesar de mi estado… así que tenía más de uno esperando. —Los ojos del doctor se abrieron en sorpresa e indignación de solo escuchar eso. ¿Cómo una madre podía…? —Y así espero a que la lucha con uno y otro alfa me cansara… el cuarto pudo dominarme fácilmente por ello.

—¿Co- cómo…?

—No busques encontrarle lógica John… mi Madre no es una mujer fácil de leer, ni siquiera para sus propios hijos. Creo que quería asegurarse que tendría descendencia a toda costa, ya que yo mostraba muy pocas ganas de someterme a nadie, incluso si fuera un simple beta me negaría a casarme; claro que acabo logrando todo lo contrario, con su maravillosa idea…

—¿Pero, como pudiste…? Digo, ¿se llego a completar la unión?

—No, Mycroft llego poco antes de que el alfa se anudara o mordiera mi cuello. —Los ojos cristalinos estaban perdidos, John podía pensar que en el recuerdo de ese viejo momento. —Mi hermano trato de hacerme creer que él no tenía idea de lo que Madre había pensado para mí, aunque todo estaba muy bien diagramado para creer eso. Pero sus ojos, sé que Mycroft lo sabía por la forma en que me veía, arrepentido… Y en realidad no importa lo que lo hiciera arrepentirse de su participación en mi violación, él tenía que ver en ella.

John quedo en silencio por un largo tiempo, nada de lo que Sherlock había contado llegaba a tener sentido para él. ¡Por Dios! Solo había tenido 16… Su propio padre, un alfa, había hecho guardia en la puerta de su cuarto cuando había llegado su presentación. Y era así que un progenitor debía actuar… no propiciando la propia violación de su hijo.

—Bien, ahora creo entender el problema que tienes con tu familia. —John estaba temblando, seguro de que no había peor pesadilla para cualquier omega. Se suponía que los primeros en brindarte protección son los miembros de tu propia familia… no los que te entregan al primero que pudiera doblegarte. —Pero, en esos momentos eras muy joven para estar por tu cuenta.

—Lo único que acepte de Mycroft en esos momentos fueron mis primeros supresores, claro que después de los anticonceptivos… los necesitaba; y no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por eso una vez más. Luego siempre busque una manera de sobrevivir a mi manera… Jamás fue sencillo.

—Puedo hacerme una idea de ello… No puedo imaginarme lo vulnerable que estabas. No creo que yo hubiera podido salir de una de esas. —John concedió, aun asombrado. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños coléricos. Si en esos momentos él tuviera a Mycroft allí adelante… —¿Allí empezaste con…?

Sherlock acabo de vestirse, comenzando a recorrer el lugar con la vista. Quería estar en su casa lo más rápido que les fuera posible. Suspiro, jamás creyó que le contaría a nadie todo aquello… pero John no era precisamente 'nadie'.

—En cierta forma si… ayudaba a acallar mi mente. Que por esos tiempos hablaba más fuerte que nunca. Pero no perdí el control hasta varios años mas tarde. —Sherlock dejó que John se sentara a su lado, y agradeció que el doctor tampoco fuera muy afecto a demasiadas demostraciones físicas en esos momentos. —Lamentablemente, debí recibir la intervención de Mycroft otra vez… como si por salvarme la vida yo podría pensar en perdonarlo.

—¿Quieres decir que buscaste…? ¿Tú en verdad…? —John sintió su sangre helarse dentro de sus venas, y se arrepintió de haber preguntado al instante de haber formulado la pregunta. Temía lo que Sherlock pudiera responder.

—En realidad no podría decirte si sí o si no, John… no estaba en posición de pensar muy bien en ese tiempo. Pero no sería raro el pensar en que tenia la creencia, de que si moría se acabarían todos mis problemas… algo que en total dominio de mis facultades mentales, jamás habría siquiera imaginado.

—No deja de sonar horrible de cualquier modo, Sherlock…

Los ojos claros se desviaron por primera vez desde comenzada su charla, viendo una a una las reacciones de su compañero. No era raro para él verlas, John tenía muchas más emociones a flor de piel que él, pues sus buenos años había intentado deshacerse de ellas. Pero había sido casi imposible, y si bien no la demostraba abiertamente, aun estaban allí, 'molestando' detrás de esa coraza fría e inalcanzable.

—Volvamos a casa, John. Tengo ganas de Chow fang.

John asintió, y dejó que Sherlock caminara delante de él. No fue sorpresa alguna ver a Mycroft fuera del edificio, parado a un lado del auto negro, apenas apoyado en su inseparable paraguas.

—Es bueno que ambos… —El Gobierno británico en persona, ni siquiera consiguió acabar su frase que John había conseguido estrellar su puño en la mandíbula del hermano de Sherlock. Ante la mirada atónita de su compañero.

—Lo siento… en verdad lo hago. —John balbuceo ante la estupefacción de Mycroft, y la incredulidad del detective a su lado, viendo a su propio hermano tirado en el suelo. —Agradezco tu intervención y tu ayuda… pero fue más fuerte que yo. Una vez más lo siento, Mycroft.

Sherlock no perdió detalle de los hombres que se tensaron al ver el golpe directo, claro que su hermano los detuvo apenas con un simple movimiento de su mano.

—Sí, gracias Mycroft… —Sherlock concedió, alejándose de él, y haciendo que John lo siguiera automáticamente. —Aunque yo no tengo porque decirte que lo siento. —Sonrió por última vez, mientras lo veía tratar de ponerse en pie, casi ignorando la ayuda ofrecida por Anthea.

Para cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de un taxi, John pensó que era un buen momento para disculparse.

—Yo… lo siento mucho, Sherlock… en verdad no sé que me paso.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, John.

—¿Cómo?… Tu estuviste allí, ¿Acaso no viste que golpee a Mycroft?.

Sherlock en verdad parecía divertido cuando volteo a verlo. Pero rápidamente se puso serio, tan serio que John pensó que en verdad si lo había visto todo, y estaba verdaderamente enfadado con él.

—Bueno, a decir verdad si estoy enojado contigo… si me hubieras dicho que tenías esas intenciones antes de salir de allí, al menos lo hubiera grabado. Creo que cuadro por cuadro el golpe debía ser una obra de arte.

John respiro tranquilo, antes de reír ligeramente.

—No es como si yo lo hubiera pensado… simplemente sentí calor en mi brazo y dos segundos después… simplemente sucedió, fue más fuerte que yo, y no pude evitarlo.

Tal vez ellos no cambiarían en nada de ahora en adelante, ciertamente porque ninguno de los dos daba en la categoría de Omegas… John solo había reaccionado como todo un alfa, protegiendo a su compañero de cualquier peligro. Y Sherlock estaba seguro de que podía hacer lo mismo con John.

—No puedo decir que no te entiendo… pero ya no era necesario, John.

—Tal vez para ti no lo era… Para mí sí, créeme.

—Ya no importa ahora.

La sonrisa cómplice le dio a entender a Sherlock que John no mirada su pasado con lástima, y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Lo que menos quería él de John, era la lástima.

Claro que no todo podía ser bueno y perfecto… y los temores de Sherlock pronto se hicieron presentes.

El taxista, un alfa unido, gruñó en un tono desdeñoso cuando llegaron a destino, haciendo que tanto Sherlock como John lo vieran fijamente con cara de pocos amigos.

Fue el detective quien arrojó el dinero justo del viaje y bajó, esperando por su compañero en la acera.

El hombre arrancó un segundo después que la puerta trasera estuvo cerrada, sin dejar de hablar elocuentemente alto, para que lo oyeran. Dos omegas juntos… ese debía ser el fin del mundo.

—No debes preocuparte, Sherlock… Alguien como él no sabe nada de nosotros. —John intento calmarlo, instándolo que ya entraran a su departamento y descansaran un poco.

El detective asintió, siguiendo a John de cerca, pero no podía dejar de pensar en muchas cosas mientras lo hacía. Aun resonaban las últimas palabras que su madre le había dicho antes de que dejara la cárcel en la que se había convertido su hogar.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **No es mi primer Omegaverso escrito, pero es el primero que subo, la idea era corta, así que no tenía mucho para pensar… pero como siempre todo se me fue de las manos mucho más rápido de lo que yo quería.

Lo poco que llego a entender del Omegaverso, de lo que he leído hasta ahora (que precisamente no es poco), me ha inspirado a escribir este fanfic… en verdad, John de omega no me gusta, así que tuve que buscar una vuelta de tuerca para que la historia no fuera el típico Alfa/Omega.

Creo que no debe haber muchos/as que no conozcan este tipo de AU, pero si quieren que explique algo… están muertas conmigo, porque soy malísima explicando. Lo siento.

Espero que le haya gustado… Dejen criticas, siempre es bueno leerlas, incluso las insidiosas y malsonantes… no tengo ningún problema en leerlas. (Creo que soy un poco masoquista).

Besos.


End file.
